


Тайские жены

by Hrenougolnik, Jasherk



Series: Капитан Гидра и Зимний Солдат любят друг друга [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, post Hydra Trash Party
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: Мир, где победила Гидра Капитана Гидры; Капитан Гидра и Зимний Солдат живут в счастливом гейбраке, а вот Брок Рамлоу похоронил Джека. После двух лет траура Капитан Гидра и Зимний Солдат привозят его в Таиланд, чтобы он нашел себе кого-нибудь трахнуться без обязательств.





	Тайские жены

_Кого теперь ты любишь,_  
_Когда всё понимаешь?_  
_Кого теперь ты дуришь,_  
_Когда ты не играешь?_

_«Триллер» Агата Кристи_

Кондиционер гудел где-то на грани восприятия, с упорством проклятого охлаждая жаркий тяжелый тропический воздух.

Плот, на котором располагалось бунгало с их смежными номерами, мирно покачивался, поскрипывал досками и цепями, с помощью которых соединялся с другими бунгало на плотах.

Сам номер нельзя было назвать особо просторным: неширокий проход между обычным для отелей длинным столом с неизменными телевизором на нем и холодильником под ним, с одной стороны, и широким сплошным подиумом с огромным матрасом, с другой, заканчивался у красивой стойки с раковиной и зеркалом. Справа и слева от нее располагались две двери: в душ и уборную. Впрочем, скромные размеры комнаты компенсировались всей этой модной этникой и натуральными материалами повсюду. И тем, что за большим окном (от самого подиума кровати и до потолка) катила свои воды неширокая река Квай.

Хотя со звукоизоляцией могли бы уж что-нибудь придумать.

Брок спихнул с себя мокрую простыню и, перевернувшись вниз лицом, зарылся лицом в подушку.

Он лежал, стараясь ни о чем не думать, и только слышал, как журчит под досками вода, как шумят над крышами огромные пальмы, как шепотом разговаривают за стеной Капитан Гидра и Зимний Солдат.

Будто, блядь, прямо ему в уши!

– Я не знаю, Стив. Тот крашеный паренек из столовой, – мурлыкал Зимний. – Вполне же ничего сложен. Мышцы, татушечки, и ты заметил, как он двигается? Наверняка, танцует эти современные пацанские танцы. – Зимний вздохнул и завозился там за стеной. А потом с явным сожалением добавил: – Я был почти уверен, что Брок поведется. Видно же, что парень не шлюха, и он был явно не против. Не понимаю, что не срослось...

– Ты и в Паттайе не понял, почему Брок не купился ни на что в тех злачных местах, куда мы его таскали, – чуть приглушенно ответил Капитан Гидра. – А я тебя предупреждал, что так будет.

– Но почему, Стив? Он же раньше таким не был. Мы же не жениться от него требуем. Просто хотим, чтобы он расслабился. Позаботился о себе. Сколько можно носить траур?

– Бак, согласись, что это Броку решать.

– Но он уже два года один! Два года прошло, как он похоронил Джека. И он ни с кем не встречался с тех пор, и к шлюхам не ходил. Стив, два года без ебли! Два года, Стив!

– Каждый человек имеет право скорбеть и хранить верность погибшему партнеру столько, сколько считает нужным, – ровно, но бескомпромиссно осадил его Стив.

Они выразительно помолчали по ту сторону стены, видимо, влюбленно пялясь друг на друга в темноте, освещаемой тысячамегаваттными прожекторами их заебенно-великой любви.

Рамлоу вздохнул в подушку, морально готовясь слушать очередной раунд суперсолдатского секса за стеной. Подумал даже, не сходить ли пока на берег к домикам столовой и ресепшн, покурить, может, дернуть в баре стаканчик-другой, если там еще не закрыто. Но тут за стеной снова прозвучал голос Баки.

– И все равно я считаю, что это ненормально, Стив. Это в конце концов, нездорOво. Я за него переживаю. Он все-таки наш товарищ, важный нам человек. А я даже не слышал, чтобы он дрочил у себя в номере. Даже в душе!

– Бак, хватит, – одернул его Стив. – Я поддержал тебя в том, что его стоит вывезти развеяться, но прояви к нему хоть элементарное уважение. Нельзя подслушивать, дрочит человек или нет.

– Я не виноват, что в этом клевом отеле на плотах такие тонкие стены, – возразил Баки. – И не прикидывайся, будто не слышишь, что в его номере муравьи протоптали дорожку прямо в контейнер с бутербродами. Они там маршируют как солдаты.

– Да, топают как кони, – признал Стив. – И еще так противно шуршат усиками друг о друга. Шурх-шуууурх-шурх.

– А когда волокут что-нибудь? Это же просто пытка. Жыыыыыыыкыкых. Жыыыыыыкыкых.

– Ты считаешь, это они что-то волокут так? Я думал, просто одного придавило крышкой контейнера, и он кричал от боли и звал на помощь

– Стив, это же муравьи, а не бойскауты. Они бы бросили его умирать.

– А после расчленили и отнесли в свою нору.

– Слышишь, вот сейчас снова началось. Шурх-шурх. Сквыч. Сквычи-сквыч. Это вот что по-твоему?

– А, это. Это двое отошли в сторону от тропы и ебутся, пока остальные заняты.

– Бак! Это муравьи! Они не ебутся друг с другом. У них одна матка. А остальным не нужно.

– Да? А что же они еще могут делать с таким звуком, а? Есть версии, Капитан Всеведущая Гидра, а?

– Ну, я не знаю… у муравьев всегда столько дел. Они могут грызть стены, или копать норы, или...

– Блядь, идите уже и посмотрите, что они делают, и дайте мне спать! – рявкнул Брок так гневно и звучно, что, кажется, даже кондиционер на мгновение затих.

В соседнем номере тоже повисла тишина, потом за окном мелькнул лунный отблеск на полированном металле протеза. Беззвучно открылась незапертая дверь, и через миг две статные тени уже проскользнули в его номер.

– Ты нас слышал, – утвердительно сказал Роджерс. – Извини, Брок. Мы не должны были обсуждать твою личную жизнь.

В то же самое время Баки присел на широкий дощатый подиум, положил живую ладонь Броку на колено и просто предложил:

– Хочешь, я тебе отдрочу? Это же не нарушит твои личные границы? Тебе надо, Брок. Помнишь, ты мне тоже делал так раньше? Как награду. Или можем Стива попросить… он же тебе всегда нравился.

Что говорить, даже несколько лет окруженный заботой и лаской Капитана Гидры Зимний Солдат не потерял умения валить наповал одним ударом. Одним прикосновением. Одной фразой.

Нога горела там, где кожа касалась кожи.

Брок беспомощно поднял лицо к Кэпу. Тот стоял в ногах кровати – могучий силуэт, непривычно белый в слабом лунном свете молодого месяца за окном.

– Брок, – мягко сказал Стив и поставил одно колено на матрас. – Так ты этого хочешь? Скажи, если считаешь такую помощь приемлемой.

– Прости, Стив, – Брок буквально почувствовал, как кривится в темноте его обезображенное рубцами лицо в неловком подобии улыбки. – Вот никогда я не тащился от мальчиков-девочек, всегда любил мужиков. Покрупнее.

Как Джек. Как ты.

– Брок, – Стив забрался на кровать, упираясь коленями по обе стороны от ног Брока, и рука Зимнего поощрительно скользнула по его голому боку.

Брок лежал простертый под ним и мог только чувствовать, как его бросает то в жар, то в холод. Он никогда не разрешал Джеку так нависать над собой, всегда осаживал, перехватывал контроль, нагибал сам. И Джек уступал. Какого хрена? Какого хрена Брок был таким упрямым? Таким трусливым? Почему лишал себя, их обоих этого? Чего он боялся? Ведь знал же, что Джек чувствовал его как никто на свете. Им было бы хорошо обоим. Как уже становилось сейчас, только от того, что огромный, как туча, Роджерс наклонялся над ним.

– Брок, если ты против, просто скажи «нет» – и мы уйдем, – мягко произнес Стив. – Это тебе решать.

Вместо ответа Брок закинул более подвижную правую руку Капитану на шею и притянул его к себе в глубокий и грязный поцелуй.

На миг он оглох, ослеп, потерял способность соображать, полностью смытый, раздавленный огромной жаждой физической близости, тактильной тоски по ласке другого человека, по прикосновениям. Капитан был как волна, захлестнувшая с головой.

И черт, да, Брок хотел его с первой минуты, когда увидел эту живую статую в черно-красном кевларе и густой ауре спокойного превосходства.

– Я принесу смазку, – на другом конце вселенной сказал Барнс.

Брок даже не сразу понял, о чем он, с головой захваченный ощущениями и жадным восторгом. Глупо было бы отрицать, что он принадлежал к бесчисленной армии безнадежно влюбленных фанатов Капитана Гидры. Это было очевидно всегда.

Даже когда Джек был жив, Брок подрачивал на Капитана, отчаянно и безнадежно фантазировал о нем. Иногда даже когда трахал Джека.

Ох…

Брок решительно уперся в необъятные плечи Роджерса руками, заставляя его отстраниться.

– Спасибо, Стив, – сказал он, буквально заставляя себя сделать это. Отталкивать Капитана было физически тяжело. – Я искренне польщен и благодарен и все такое, но не надо меня жалеть… Тем более вот так. Я горжусь тем, что сумел стать «важным» для вас человеком, но, поверь мне, прекрасно проживу и без подачек в постели.

– Это не подачка, – невозмутимо ответил ему Капитан Гидра и улыбнулся жадно и хищно. – И я не ебу кого-то из жалости.

– Вот серьезно, Брок, нашел время ломаться, – промурлыкал у самого плеча незаметно вернувшийся Зимний. – Только подумай: номер на плоту, всюду экзотика, Капитан Гидра, у которого уже стоит, что тебе еще нужно? Все, не думай ни о какой хуйне, – Зимний за подбородок привлек к себе его лицо и вдруг потерся носом о шрамы по всей щеке сверху вниз до самого уголка рта, коротко лизнул губы и, отстранившись, посмотрел Броку в глаза своим гипнотически-честным взглядом. – Помнишь, как вы меня «жалели»? Я никогда не изводил себя из-за этого. Принимал то, что давали, наслаждался там, где была такая возможность, не ел себя и не таил на вас зла. – Зимний наклонился и коротко поверхностно поцеловал Брока в губы. – Без ласки херово, просто разреши себе, Брок. Обещаю, что ты не пожалеешь.

Брок коротко фыркнул, не зная, что и ответить. Спорить с Зимним не имело смысла. Тот был во всем прав. Возможно, и в том, что гордость как-то плохо спасает от одиночества.

– Брок? – Капитан Гидра властно погладил его рукой по обнаженному боку, оставив ноющие полосы радости там, где его пальцы прошлись по коже.

Брок только беспомощно ощерился, уже чувствуя, что готов сдаться. Капитан держал его своим взглядом, как удав кролика.

– Если хочешь, чтобы я ушел, то я не уйду, – ультимативно заявил Зимний. – Во-первых, даже если я уйду, учтите: я буду дрочить в соседнем номере так громко и выразительно, что тут я или там, вы все равно не заметите никакой разницы, – пояснил он и, наклонившись к уху Брока, нежно добавил: – К тому же, если я уйду, не факт, что Стив сможет.

Брок невольно дернулся от такого пассажа, почти ожидая, что Роджерс в резкой форме осадит своего зарвавшегося супруга, но тот улыбнулся и совершенно серьезно кивнул.

– Баки – моя жизнь и мое сердце, – сказал он. – Все желания у нас с ним общие.

– Жутковато, – заметил Брок, и, явно приняв это за согласие, Зимний с тягучей грацией затек Броку за спину, то есть за макушку, конечно. И Брок почти готов был втайне признать, что в компании Зимнего ему было внезапно спокойней. Так что его присутствие сзади ощущалось больше поддержкой, нежели угрозой.

– Ну, вот и отлично. И если что, я подстрахую, – обнадежил его Солдат. – А то Стив может и увлечься. Да и вспомнить, как оно с тобой, я тоже не против. – Он подмигнул, но тут же посерьезнел и сообщил: – Но, учти, Брок, у меня в постели есть несколько правил.

Это прозвучало так свежо и внезапно, что Брок даже оторвался от зачарованного любования Стивом и посмотрел вверх на нависший над ним небритый подбородок Солдата.

– Ммм?

– Мне не кончают на лицо, – просто сказал Солдат и, подумав, добавил: – В жопу дам без проблем, но сосу я только Стиву.

– Странные у тебя представления о верности, Зимний, – хмыкнул Рамлоу и не удержался от подколки: – Значит, с паленой шкурой я стал недостаточно хорош для отсоса?

– Не жалуйся, тебе я насосал на годы вперед, – мягко пожурил его Солдат, – и давай сейчас не будем ворошить старое. Не нервируй Стива. Прощено и забыто. Да и не о том речь. Я же, на самом деле, тебе пример показываю, дурачок. В постели со Стивом всегда можно сказать «нет», если чего-то не хочешь. Просто лучше предупредить заранее.

Брок мысленно прикинул, что он не готов дать Капитану Гидре. Как назло, ничего не приходило в голову.

– Но ты не огорчайся, Стив сосет без вопросов, – вдруг обнадежил его Солдат. – У него другой набор нехотелок.

– Не лезть языком в уши, – дружелюбно заметил Стив.

– При том, что сам он это обожает. Пожиратель серы.

– Ты не говорил «нет».

– Мне все нравится.

– Не кусать за яйца.

– Это получилось случайно!

– Два раза?

– Второй раз я проверял, почему так выходит. Теперь знаю. Больше не буду.

– Все, – заключил Стив и уже немного нетерпеливо подался ближе к Броку.

– А еще ему не нравится снизу, – сдал Солдат.

– Это не значит, что я не даю тебе!

– Да ты гражданский долг Родине веселее отдаешь.

– Баки!

– Ну, он, конечно, дает. Потому что он за равенство и демократию, – пояснил ситуацию Броку Зимний. – Но в процессе заводит всякие левые разговоры. Шутит тупые шутки. Отвлекает по-всякому.

– Я не виноват, что мне скучно, – мягко повел плечом Капитан Гидра и подкупающе искренне улыбнулся. – А я люблю, чтобы было интересно.

– Он хочет, чтобы мы сначала дрались, и он давал мне, только если я смогу победить, – пояснил Зимний. – А мне не часто хочется получать это таким способом. – Его мышцы ощутимо напряглись под затылком Брока.

– И ты надеешься, что вдвоем мы его точно завалим? – с определенным сомнением спросил Рамлоу.

– Ну, шансы у нас будут сильно лучше. Тут же главное – завалить и заинтересовать, – Зимний чуть расслабился, благодарным движением закинул на Брока руку.

– И ты, Брут? – осуждающе хмыкнул Капитан Гидра и, притянув Солдата к себе за волосы, жадно поцеловал его прямо над лицом Брока. – В любом случае, начать наш курортный роман я предлагаю иначе. – Стив коленом раздвинул ноги Брока и прижался пахом к паху. В белье и без того было предательски тяжело и тесно, но стало совсем нестерпимо от жарко надавившего сверху ощутимого желания Роджерса.

– Он согласен, – озвучил его мысли за него Зимний. – Стив, снимай трусы. Брок, держи себя в руках, не заори от восторга.

Брок фыркнул и неодобрительно толкнул Солдата плечом куда-то в живот, не в силах глаз оторвать от того, как обнажается распрямившийся над ним Стив.

Вашу мать. Он был чертовски хорош. Нагим еще совершеннее, чем в форме. Абсолютный идеал мужчины-человека, как и мечтали его создатели.

И его член… Брок сглотнул слюну. Потом сглотнул еще и еще.

Почувствовав его движение, сзади мягко засмеялся Зимний.

– Вот видишь, Стив. Ему нравится, – левая рука по-хозяйски скользнула Броку на грудь, осторожно поглаживая шрамы от ожогов, потеребила сосок, и Зимний любовно шепнул: – Я всегда знал, что тебя заводят большие члены. У Джека был почти такой же большой. Помнишь, он даже никогда меня первым не ебал. Всегда ждал, пока ты или ты и еще другие разработаете меня и накончаете внутрь, чтобы не порвать. Джек был по-своему заботливым.

Правда, так все и было. О, так значит, вот в чем было дело.

Черт, а Брок еще любил дразнить Джека, что тот всегда в очереди последний. Ему и в голову не приходило, что Джек так… щадил Зимнего?

Брок сам не заметил, как вцепился в стальное запястье, вывернулся, поворачиваясь лицом к Солдату. Прошипел прямо в лицо:

– Только. Одно. Правило. – Он понял, что не рассчитывает силы, только когда руке, сдавившей протез, стало уже физически больно. – Никогда не говорить со мной в постели о Джеке. Просто никогда. – Брок резко отпустил его руку и снова раскинулся под Роджерсом. – Ебите, я согласен на все. Но про Джека мы в постели не говорим.

– Прости, – тихо сказал Зимний и, наклонившись, поцеловал его куда-то в нечувствительную область над левой бровью.

– Прости, – повторил Роджерс и всем телом лег на него сверху, вдавился губами в рот.

Брок тихо охнул, поддаваясь, и уступил.

В конце концов, что было ломаться. Он хотел Роджерса. И не то чтобы у него никогда в жизни не было опыта пассивного секса. Просто это было очень давно, еще задолго до Джека, и не то чтобы ему сильно понравилось. И вовсе не потому, что было «скучно», как Роджерсу. А Джек, наверное, что-то понимал. Он умел быть терпеливым и заботливым. И если уж его хватало на Зимнего, то Броку он отдавал большую часть себя. А Брок пожалел для него такой чертовой малости.

Понимать это теперь, когда уже ничего нельзя было исправить, оказалось особенно мучительно горько. И яростно хотелось забыться. И, наверно, Зимний был прав, ему нельзя было столько времени лишать себя секса, он дурел все больше и больше.

– Выеби меня уже, наконец, – рыкнул он в лицо Роджерсу, на миг отрываясь от его губ, и снова с яростью впился в них.

Капитан Гидра по-звериному зарычал в ответ, почти царапая бедро Брока короткими ногтями, пока сдирал с него боксеры. Их члены столкнулись, вдавились друг в друга по всей длине. И Брок подумал, что чем грубее это будет, тем лучше.

Но не ему было решать в постели с Капитаном Гидрой.

Не особо нуждаясь в помощи своего Солдата, Роджерс перевернул Брока вниз лицом и вздернул задницу кверху. Брок приготовился терпеть, но вдруг обнаружил, что Зимний снова как-то нечеловечески втек под него. Их губы встретились перпендикулярно друг другу. Они никогда не целовались раньше. Вообще никогда. Кому бы раньше такое пришло в голову: целовать Солдата? А целовался он классно. Не так оглушительно и вышибая на хер мозги, как Роджерс, а упоительно сладко, приятно, развратно даже.

Тем временем жесткие ладони Роджерса огладили Брока по спине, спокойно и властно. Будто вылепливая его из глины. Будто знакомясь на ощупь. Легли на ягодицы и сжали их, от чего у Брока кровь прилила к лицу. Потому что он не представлял, что сможет стоять вот так – кверху задом для кого-то. И остро, тайно, стыдно радовался, что не запустил себя, поддерживал форму.

Где-то сбоку щелкнула крышка геля: даже целуясь, как пьяная куртизанка, Зимний Солдат не отвлекался от главного.

Одна ладонь Стива исчезла с задницы Брока, а вторая, наоборот, сжалась крепче, невольно выдавая его нетерпение.

– Тшшш, все хорошо, все в порядке, – промурлыкал Зимний ему прямо в губы, железной рукой поглаживая Брока у основания шеи. – Не борись с ним. Раздвинь колени, расслабься. А лучше разведи для него ягодицы. Это приятно.

– А мне нравится, какой он зажатый. Прямо как ты был поначалу, – с леденящим кровь урчанием заметил сзади Роджерс и крепче сжал его задницу. – Такой бронзовый в темноте. Красиво.

Стив развел ладонями его ягодицы, и тут же Брок ощутил тупое давление скользких пальцев на анус. Не совсем соображая, он обеими руками вцепился в Зимнего, и тот мягко погладил его по спине:

– Тише, тише, не нервничай. Все хорошо, Брок, все хорошо. Шшшш, расслабься, – прошептал Солдат, гладя его по загривку.

– Не смей со мной как с животным, – прорычал ему в плечо Брок.

– Смири гордыню, – уже немного охрипшим от желания голосом сказал сзади Стив и уверенно ввел в него один палец. – Можно или как с животным, – несколько быстрых однозначных толчков внутрь вышибли из груди Брока весь воздух, – или как с растением. – Стив сделал движение по кругу, разминая стенки внутри. И Брок чуть не охнул в голос – нашел нужное место. – Это не мы так придумали. Это природа.

– Ты не прав, Стив. Есть же еще грибы. Хотя я и не представляю себе любовные прелюдии у грибов, – промурлыкал Зимний в висок Броку, ласкаясь о него губами и носом. – Брок, а ты представляешь?

– Заткнись на хер, биолог хуев, – простонал Брок, чувствуя, как его трясет от обжигающе ярких ласк Роджерса внутри. Член предательски прижался к животу и немного потек.

Было стыдно и глупо, и сладко, и опять стыдно, и так хотелось. Так хотелось уже…

– Стив, – нерешительно позвал он, крепко зажмурив глаза. – Ну, давай же.

Роджерс сзади негромко хмыкнул и один за другим ввел внутрь еще два пальца.

Стало… нет, не то чтобы больно. Туго. Очень туго. Неприятно и глупо. И душно.

– Мы никуда не спешим, – пугающе ласково напомнил ему Капитан Гидра. – И если ты сказал «да», дальше мы делаем так, как я решу.

Блядь. Брок ненавидел и жадно обожал его самоуверенную властность. Эту непоколебимую убежденность в собственной невъебенности. Отдавать себя такому человеку было прекрасно.

Боже, как же хотелось верить, что он был для Джека таким же. Ну, хоть отчасти. Что Джек чувствовал себя под ним так же, как он теперь. Когда тягучее и острое удовольствием начинает перекрывать собой все остальное.

– Думаю, он готов, – заметил Роджерс.

– Давай четвертый, – не согласился с ним Зимний. – Ты же не хочешь его порвать. Стив, у него никого не было с тех пор, как погиб Джек.

Как будто с Джеком у него было так. Как если бы они тоже менялись, как Роджерс с Зимним. Ведь у них, похоже, и мысли не было, что бывает иначе.

Джек, прости…

Принять четвертый палец оказалось уже сложнее. Брок знал, что такое боль. Вот это было уже на грани. Но Зимнему он доверял. Кто, как не он, разбирался в подобных вопросах?

– Эй, Баки, – просипел Брок, приподнимаясь на локтях, и окунулся с головой в теплый, почти заботливый, блядь, взгляд светлых, искренних глаз.

Вообще-то Брок считал, что умеет просить прощения так, чтобы получить его. Вообще-то Брок считал, что уже просил прощения и получил его, но… вот прямо сейчас вдруг показалось, что этого недостаточно. И в то же время в голове не было нужных слов, внутри бурлило от густой смеси грусти, неловкости, вины, благодарности, нежности и тоски. И он просто наклонился и поцеловал Зимнего в губы так, чтобы вдохнуть в него эту бурю эмоций. Это понимание своих ошибок и сожаление о них.

Почему-то казалось, что именно Зимний поймет его. Поймет и простит снова.

– Мои солдатики, – довольно произнес Стив в затылок, наклоняясь над ним сверху и прижался влажными губами к загривку, не переставая растягивать Брока внутри. – Ну, Брок, достаточно. Глотни побольше воздуха и выдыхай, когда я начну вставлять.

Черт, это стоило записать в лучшие советы года от Капитана Гидры.

Он был большой. Он был тупой, большой и неотвратимый, неторопливо безжалостный. Будто рок.

Брок уткнулся лицом в стык шеи и плеча Зимнего, зажмурился и выдыхал. И выдыхал. И выдыхал.

И говорил себе, что гореть заживо было куда больнее. И когда он перестал принимать обезболивающие, было больнее. И вообще многое в его жизни было больнее. А это просто анальный секс. Анальный секс с человеком, о котором он тайно мечтал настолько явно, что это давно уже перестало быть таким уж секретом. Анальный секс, который он и не рассчитывал реально испытать в своей жизни.

Когда Стив замер, давая ему привыкнуть, Брок коротко рыкнул, разозленный тем, что Капитан счел, что нужно дать ему передышку. И жадно перевел дух.

И был благодарен за то, что они оба молчали. Не говорили ничего. И Солдат только гладил его по спине, терся лицом о макушку, а Стив просто ждал.

Его было так много внутри.

Так много…

И откуда-то он знал, что Джек ощущался бы так же. И так же щадил бы его. И… Джек.

Брок невольно сжался внутри, не в силах ничего с собой сделать. Не в силах не обнять таким тайным извращенным способом того, кто был с ним.

Джек...

Блядь, от этих мыслей у него опять встал.

И эти двое будто почувствовали это. Брок буквально ощущал, как они обменялись взглядами у него над плечом. А потом Стив начал ебать его. Сначала неторопливо. С какой-то насмешливой ленцой, почти до обидного покровительственно. Но все ускоряясь, властно тиская задницу. Вынимая и вгоняя на всю длину. Все быстрее и жестче.

Это было… блядь… было сладко. Остро и сладко. Если так может быть.

Презирая себя, Брок прогнулся в спине, подставляясь еще больше. Отдаваясь.

– Не думай, не думай ни о чем, – прошептал Зимний ему в волосы, гладя шею и плечи Брока. – С ним хорошо, просто дай этому унести себя.

Брок возмущенно зарычал в его вкусно пахнущую кожу и укусил Зимнего в шею. Тот только довольно застонал под ним. А потом явно погладил Стива, Брок не мог не почувствовать этого, находясь между ними.

– Давай, Стиви, – ласково шепнул Солдат и добавил уже к Броку. – Не пугайся, Стив немножечко скорострел. Зато он многозарядный.

– Треп… ло, – возмущенно и ласково одновременно выдохнул сзади Капитан Гидра, вдруг высвободился полностью и перевернул Брока на спину.

– Скажи еще, что я вру, – фыркнул Зимний, ложась на освободившееся место по центру кровати. А потом они вдвоем с Кэпом, не сговариваясь, подхватили Брока под руки-ноги и уложили прямо поверх Солдата, он даже ничего сказать не успел.

– Тшшш, не дергайся, – предупредил его Зимний, подхватывая Брока под коленями и открывая для Стива. – Тебе понравится. Ты только посмотри на него!

Брок невольно послушался. И да, возбужденный Стив с учащенно вздымающейся грудью и крупным, тяжелым, темным членом – этого зрелища он никогда не забудет. Как и выражения его лица – вдохновенного, увлеченного, с грешно припущенными веками, улыбающимся чувственным ртом.

– Да, – только и смог сказать Брок, и Стив снова наклонился над ним, разом вгоняя на всю длину. Уперся руками по обе стороны от них с Баки и принялся трахать, вероятно, в том темпе, в каком хотел с самого начала.

Во всяком случае, у Брока мозги взболтались. Стив ебал так, что весь плот ходил ходуном, поднимая на реке такие волны, что раскачивало соседние домики-плоты. Стиву было плевать. Броку было плевать. Баки, похоже, тоже было плевать. Он мурлыкал что-то нежное им обоим, посмеивался, целовал Брока под ухом.

А Брок только и мог, что плавиться между ними. Гореть на члене Стива, жадно сжимая его внутри. И смотреть-смотреть на него. Как на самое прекрасное существо во вселенной. Как на ангела. Как на бога.

Черт, Брок никогда не был религиозным. Он не представлял, как надо смотреть на ангелов и на бога. Наверное, именно так, как он сейчас это делал.

И он знал, что захоти он вдруг соскочить, поздно. Они уже его не отпустят. И от этого становилось только жарче и слаще. И желаннее. Потому что он и не хотел, чтобы это прекращалось.

– Твою ж мать, – прохрипел Стив, крепко зажмурившись и резко прогибаясь в спине. – Брок. Брок. Брок!

Зимний снизу засмеялся, и Брок ощутил, что Стив кончает. Прямо внутрь. Не вынимая.

Наверно, ему должно было быть стыдно, но он вдруг ощутил такую гордость и торжество, что сам чуть не засмеялся вместе с Солдатом.

– Да, Стив, да, – прохрипел он и, вскинув руки, схватил Стива за плечи, привлекая к себе и на себя. – Да, о, Боже!

Сначала это было так же, как пытаться завалить на себя статую. В смысле, настолько же легко и разумно. Но спустя пару минут самозабвенного оргазма, Стив сыто расслабился и опустился прямо на них. С довольным вздохом потерся носом о шрамы Брока и радостно засунул язык ему в ухо.

И это, блин, не было прям приятно, но Брок вдруг чуть не кончил от какой-то счастливой нежности. От того, что ему – тоже.

Даже в его страшные, корявые, частично приросшие к черепу остатки левого уха.

– Ну, вот. Как я и предупреждал, – сообщил снизу Зимний.

А потом его живая рука отпустила колено Брока, погладила Стива по боку и мягко скользнула между их телами. Ладонью нашла член Брок, обхватила его.

– Зимний, блядь, – прохрипел Брок.

– Все хорошо, все, как надо, – невозмутимо ответил тот. – Сжимайся, Стив это любит.

Стив согласно замычал сверху и властно сдавил их обоих в своем медвежьем объятии.

Брок невольно застонал от лавины ощущений, от того, как ему самому хотелось кончить, хотелось, чтобы Стив еще трахнул его. И от того, что Стив внутри был по-прежнему твердым и большим. И… Стив шевельнулся, лизнул Брока в губы, потом снизу вверх по шее, потом вдруг бескомпромиссно, почти жестоко сдавил соски. И маховик секса снова пришел в движение.

И все, что Броку оставалось потом – это стонать и хрипеть, чтобы не сорваться на позорный скулеж, царапать мраморную спину и руки Стива скрюченными пальцами, дрожать и кончаться, кончаться, кончаться между ними, выворачиваясь наизнанку.

– Хороший, маленький, глупый, – шептал ему в висок Баки. – Ну же, все хорошо. Видишь, все, как я обещал, все, как надо. Я же чувствую, тебе хорошо. Тебе так хорошо, даже слишком. Тшшш, расслабься, не напрягайся. Уже почти все. Уже почти все.

– Не все, – возразил, хищно поблескивая в темноте белками глаз и зубами, Стив. – Далеко не все.

– Ему пока все, – сообщил Капитану Зимний. – Ему сейчас достаточно, Стив. Хватит. Давай меня теперь.

Стив проворчал что-то согласно. И Брока окатило стыдом от того, что он, и правда, больше уже не мог. По факту, у него не осталось сил даже шевелиться. Но суперсолдатам это явно не мешало: Зимний уперся пятками в кровать, поднимая собственные бедра, раздвигая ноги для Стива, совсем запрокинув Брока на себя при этом. И Брок почти что кожей почувствовал, как Стив взял его.

Баки ахнул счастливо и с присвистом. А потом Брок на собственной шкуре осознал, что ощущает щепка, попавшая в водоворот, подхваченная циклоном, угодившая в ураган.

То есть когда они делали это за стеной, волны тоже поднимались нехилые. Сейчас же каждая такая волна проходилась по всем до единой клеткам его организма, по каждой косточке, уцелевшей в его теле.

И Солдат стонал, вскрикивал и скулил в голос, выдыхал такие жалкие и пошлые звуки, каких Броку не случалось слышать от него даже во время самых бессмысленно жестоких изнасилований, которым тот подвергался в ГИДРЕ. Солдат таял и тек. Солдат любил и был счастлив. Брок чувствовал это спиной. Собственными глазами видел, как пьяный от страсти и желания Капитан Гидра целовал потянувшиеся к его лицу стальные пальцы. Как он смотрел на Зимнего.

Целовал ли он Джеку пальцы, когда трахал его? Он не помнил. Помнил, что иногда было так охрененно хорошо, что он почти не соображал, что говорил и что делал в такие моменты. Черт, мучительно хотелось верить, что не обзывал Джека «жадной шлюхой» и не хлестал его по лицу. Джек бы ему позволил, конечно, и ничего не сказал, но точно запомнил бы такое.

И ему было бы больно.

Потому что это было неправдой. Джек этого не заслуживал.

– Стиииииив, – долго жалобно простонал Зимний, с каждым движением Кэпа ерзая своим стояком по копчику Брока.

– Баки! Бак, – жадно ответил Стив, зарычал и кончил опять, а потом завалил их всех на бок. Кажется, слегка утомленный. – Дай пару минут. Я отсосу тебе.

– Отдыхай, – ласково ответил ему Зимний.

И Брок согласно кивнул на его невысказанный вопрос.

Баки взял его сзади, плавно и мягко скользнув в растянутое мокрое нутро. Наполнив изнутри тепло и надежно.

– Мне совсем немного надо, – почти извинясь, сказал он.

– Бери сколько хочешь, – ответил Брок и сам подался навстречу. «Я тебе должен».

С Зимним было совсем не так, как с Капитаном Гидрой. Он трахал, будто укачивал. Дремотно и сладко. Брок даже, грешным делом, понял, что готов согласиться со Стивом. Зимний так нежничал, что с ним реально можно было уснуть, настолько не чувствовалось никакого дискомфорта.

Он хотел даже подстегнуть Баки чем-нибудь, позлить, вынуждая ебать жестче и резче, но вдруг понял.

– Ты так хочешь? Тебе так нравится? – спросил он, поглаживая Солдата по бедру. – Зимний, детка, хороший мой.

– Мммм, – согласно протянул тот и приласкался к Броку всем телом.

Он даже кончал совсем иначе, чем Стив. Как-то плавно и ласково. Так, что Брок сам не заметил, как вымотанный, как мокрая тряпка, забылся между ними двумя, кажется, раньше, чем Баки успел вынуть.

Брок спал, как убитый. И только под самое утро увидел короткий оборванный сон, в котором бежал куда-то, бежал зачем-то и все время чувствовал рядом привычное присутствие Джека. Пока не вспомнил во сне, что Джек умер. Что его больше нет. Повернулся к нему. И Джек ему улыбнулся. Джек, которого он любил. Улыбнулся ему.

Брок проснулся и понял, что в постели один.

Но даже на мгновение не допустил мысли, что на самом деле вчера ничего не было. Состояние спины и задницы не допускало таких заблуждений. Вчера его знатно выебали. И кто именно – сомневаться не приходилось.

Потому что хотя в постели с ним было пусто, возле раковины на корточках сидел Зимний и куда-то там пялился. Абсолютно голый.

– Привет. А где Стив? – спросил Брок.

– Привет. Плавает, – беспечно ответил Зимний.

– А ты чего здесь тогда? Чего с ним не пошел? – Брок медленно осторожно сел. И невольно вдруг залюбовался тем, как хорошо выглядел Солдат. Как утреннее солнце блестело в его густых спутанных волосах, каталось тенями по ладным мышцам на теле любимчика Капитана Гидры.

– Успеется, – отмахнулся Зимний. – Я тут посмотреть хотел.

– На муравьев? – вдруг вспомнил Брок. – И что же они делают?

– Много всего, – не стал вдаваться в подробности явно захваченный зрелищем Солдат. – Но своих они не бросают. Представляешь? Не бросают.

– Представляю, – вдруг севшим голосом ответил Брок.

И Баки поднял глаза и посмотрел прямо на него. Будто чувствуя, что тот хочет спросить. Хочет и не может.

– Брок, ты сам знаешь, – сказал он. – Если ты сам хочешь быть нашим, ты можешь. Мы будем рады. Но ты должен прийти к этому сам. Брок, это твое право.

Брок сжал зубы, сжал кулаки. Чертов «Баки» знал. Знал, что вчера в постели их было не трое. Их было четверо.

Знал ли Стив?

Зимний легко поднялся и прошел к двери. Уже взявшись за ручку, обернулся и вдруг спросил:

– Поедем кататься на слонах? Тупо побывать в Таиланде и не покататься на слонах, ты так не думаешь? Так, чтобы на несколько часов, через джунгли, со всей этой тайской лабудой.

– И со шлюхами? – не удержал свой поганый язык за зубами Брок.

– С тайскими женами, – поправил его Баки и дразняще выгнул бровь. – Некоторые так сразу с двумя. – Он не сдержался и широко, сверкающе улыбнулся. А потом повел плечом, выгнул бровь, но добавил внезапно серьезно: – И возможно, не только тайскими. Ты подумай. Мы никуда не спешим.

Он вышел и прямо голым прыгнул в воду с узкой террасы. Через минуту Брок услышал, как они со Стивом смеются и обзываются в воде.

Они звали его. Звали оба. Солдат не предложил бы, если б не был уверен, что Стив одобрит. Звали горелого покалеченного вдовца в свой дивный счастливый брак суперлюдей. Третьим.

Он не готов был думать об этом. Не сейчас.

Он был не готов.

С трудом заставив себя подняться, Брок враскорячку доковылял до раковины, прекрасно сознавая, что в ресторане все прекрасно поймут причины его утренней походки вразвалочку. Ему не было стыдно. Он был даже горд. Он ни капельки не жалел. Плеснув прохладной водой на лицо, потер глаза и посмотрел на себя в зеркало.

Он был безобразен. Они все равно звали его.

Он был немолод и не становился моложе с каждым днем. Но они все равно звали его.

Он был одним из тех, кто сделал много дерьма обожаемому «Баки» Капитана Гидры. Баки его простил. И они все равно звали его.

Он любил другого. До сих пор любил. Не мог перестать. И не хотел переставать, не собирался. Они понимали. И все равно звали его.

Тайские жены.

Брок фыркнул и от души плеснул себе в лицо холодной воды.

Снаружи веселились, притапливая друг друга в реке, Капитан Гидра и Зимний Солдат.

На углу столешницы, возле контейнера со вчерашним утренним бутербродом, муравьи упорно не бросали своих.

Конец

**Author's Note:**

> Каюсь, я не энтомолог ни одним местом, но примерно помню, что муравьи ночью спят. В России. Про тайских не уверен. У меня было четкое ощущение, что когда мы сами были в Таиланде, эти крохотные полупрозрачные твари шарились по своим тропам через наш номер всю жаркую тайскую ночь.


End file.
